Moralix- the Chimera of Dispair
by Lynn Cameron
Summary: The Moralix, a group of young fairies each with their own personal problems. Try to leave their mark on the world. Proving that no matter what you can always do something to help. Next Generation story.
1. Chapter 1- The Truth and the Lies

Moralix

Book One- The Chimera of Dispair

Written By: Lynn Cameron

Edited by: Sweetangel823

Chapter one

the Truth and the Lies

Darkness. That's all I can see, all I can remember. No... I remember my name, Anastasia. Where am I from? Melody of the Harmonic Realm, that's right. But where on Melody was my house? I think and think but nothing comes to mind except for the planet. Do I have friends? I don't think so. I can't remember any names or faces of people who might be my friends. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't even remember my family. Was I an orphan? Did I have siblings? Are my parents divorced or happily married? Do I live with my Father or my Mother? Is one or both of my parents dead?

Thousands of questions run through my mind as I search for answers. All there is, is darkness. Why can't I remember? Did I get into an accident and fall into a coma for years and am now suffering from memory loss? Or maybe this darkness is just a strange nightmare of sorts? I doubt that though, the coma idea seems more believable.

"Anastasia?" a soft voice calls. I don't know that voice. ' _Who could be calling me?'_ I think to myself as light starts to fill my vision.

"Anastasia?" the voice calls again. This time I hear myself groan in response as more light fills my vision. Am I asleep?

"Anastasia. It's time to wake up," the soft voice says and I feel something shake my shoulder gently. Still groggy, I open my eyes. Before me stands an elderly lady. She has short curly silver hair, a pair of blue eyes covered by a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. Her eyes has a soft look in them that makes me feel as if I could trust her with my very soul. From what I could see she is wearing a dark blue jacket with a lavender tie, a dark pink brooch, a pair of lavender gloves, and a lavender pen skirt.

"Who are you?" I ask. My voice is weak and my throat is dry, making my words just a whisper.

"I am Miss. Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies. Here, sit up and drink this," Miss. Faragonda says, helping me sit up and handing me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I tell her after finishing half of the glass. "What happened?" I ask her, hoping she could answer my question.

"You agreed to have your memory taken from you, to help protect someone you love," she answers and reaches into her jacket, pulling out a letter. "This is from your mother. You should read this first. There is also a disc in there that you need to watch. If you are still confused I'll try and help explain things later." I reach up and take the letter.

"Take your time Anastasia, and when you are done, talk to Nurse Ofelia over there and she will bring you to my office, if you are feeling up to it," Miss. Faragonda says and I take notice of the other person in the room. Nurse Ofelia has orange hair that is atop her head in a neat bun, a pair of grayish blue eyes with some blue eye shadow, and half-moon spectacles on her nose. She is wearing a classic white nurses outfit, a necklace with blue-green gems and matching earrings. She is sitting at her desk and looks up at the mention of her name. When she sees me look she offers a friendly smile which I return. That's when I notice Miss. Faragonda is leaving.

"Wait," I call out.

"Yes Anastasia?" She says turning back around and facing me.

"How long before the school year starts? Or is school already underway?" I ask her. I don't hear any noise outside of the door so I doubt the school year began but... you never know.

"In one week. You are the only student here, though several teachers are here preparing for the upcoming school year," Miss. Faragonda answers with a smile and leaves the room. As she leaves I take a look at my surroundings. I'm sitting in a simple cot with pale green sheets and I have a tan nightstand next to it, which I set the glass of water on. The floors are white tile and the walls are white as well. There are three other cots in the room each one has a pale green curtain next to them. Nurse Ofelia is sitting at a tan desk writing on a computer and checking paper files. Looking down at my hands I see the letter and watch myself open it.

 _"Dear, Anastasia_

 _I am sorry that you have to start your first year at Alfea like this, but we can not always control what happens to us in our lives. You did agree to this after quite a bit of reluctance. Common memories are intact like speech, powers, name, birthday, stuff like that, but more personal memories like friends, family, pets and school are all gone. This is to protect you from my pursuers. I am a self-employed spy who came across a group of witches, wizards, fairies, and paladins. Each and everyone of them had two things in common. One being all of them having magical powers. The second is that they all want to get rid of any, and all, non magical beings. I was going to stop them, but I was caught and my identity was found out so I had to flee and the off chance they found me, I wanted to make sure you were safe so I sent you to Alfea a week early, and as an extra precaution, we agreed to erase your memory. I had you do a video journal for yourself to watch, because I can not have you see my face. Anastasia I am sorry for this and I hope you wait but down below is the reversal spell for the memory loss. You will regain your memories and will know how to contact me. If this becomes to much for you, you are welcome to use the spell. But if you really and truly want to help me wait until you have become strong enough. 'Recall, Recognize and Recollect all that has been lost to me and my heart.'_

 _Love Mama"_

When I stop reading a tear falls down my cheek. Quickly wiping any tears from my eyes, I stand and walk to Nurse Ofelia.

"Nurse Ofelia? Is there a DVD player I could use to watch this?" I ask her holding up the disc as I took it out from the envelope.

"Why, yes dear. Go sit back down and I will show you," she says, standing up and directing me back to the cot.

"Now if you look right about here," she says touching the wall. "There is a concealed button and when you press it," she pushes onto the wall, "a screen will appear." As she speaks, a skinny TV screen does appear out of the wall. She takes the disc from me, pushes a button and inserts the disc for me. The screen comes on, it's blue at first before it turns black.

"Thank you, Nurse Ofelia," I say with a smile and she walks off to her desk. Looking back at the screen, I see a girl with tan skin, blue-gray eyes, and long milk chocolate brown hair. From what I could see in the video, she was wearing a dark purple tank top and her bangs were pulled to the side in a braid. That's me, I think to myself and press play.

"Listen. I'm going to make this quick and easy. You and me are the same person the only difference between us is that I have my memories and you do not. So, no need to freak out or anything. We both know we are the Fairy of Sound and because of this we are kind of a living and breathing lie detector. Now be honest with yourself the only thing that sounded wrong in that letter is the spell. It doesn't sound like a lie though it sounds more like it is incomplete. I have a feeling that Miss. Faragonda knows the full spell so talk to her when you are ready to regain your memories. Also I agree with Mama, I do need to become stronger but I also feel as if we should do something more; like making friends who would help you out in finding Mama. So let's try to make friends, I know it will be hard, but don't worry things will get better it just might take a while," the me in the video says. I know she is right. Every word that came from her mouth was full of confidence and positivity. I knew that, when I read the letter, something was off about the spell, but I thought it was just my imagination. Well, now I know it is a part of my powers, so I'll have to learn to trust these feelings I get when something sounds off or wrong. I take out the disc and put it with the letter.

"Nurse Ofelia? Can you tell me how to get to Miss. Faragonda's office please?" I ask her and I am soon on my way to the headmistress's office.


	2. Chapter 2- The Strangest Combination

Moralix

Book One- The Chimera of Dispair

Written By: Lynn Cameron

Edited by: Sweetangel823

Chapter Two

The Strangest Combination

"Good afternoon, everyone, I am Miss. Faragonda. I bid you all a warm and hearty welcome to our fairy school. People say that we are the best in Magix; but then again, we are the only fairy school in Magix," She laughs slightly. "Now enough standing outside, come on in and make yourselves at home," Miss. Faragonda says leading the group of freshmen inside to Alfea's main building.

Exclamations of wonder are heard as everyone walk inside. I would too, but I've been wondering around for the past week familiarizing myself with the layout of the school. The first thing you see when walking inside is a big staircase leading to a big statue of a fairy and several stained glass windows, along with hallways that lead to both dorms and classrooms. There are two large corridors on the floor where the stairs start. One leads to the Cafeteria and other school stores, and the other one leads to the library and the gym.

"Alfea provides the best training to help you become great fairies. Of course it won't be an easy road ahead, but we teachers are always close by, right here with you. But you must never forget one thing; you can only go so far in life before you need some help. Now before I dismiss everyone I have two quick announcements, the first is I will be retiring this year." Miss. Faragonda says and a young woman, with pale freckled skin, short red hair in a bob style with a streak of purple, and gray eyes. She is dressed in a dark red jacket, a white blouse, and a dark red pencil skirt.

"Hello my name is Miss. Mirta I will be replacing Miss. Faragonda at the end of the year," Miss. Mirta explains introducing herself.

"I will be training her to follow in my foot steps as the year progresses. Now for the second announcement. Over the summer break A Wizzarding school was built here in Magix it is called Oironin. If you are to ever run into these students or any of the other schools students I hope you show them respect." Miss. Faragonda ends the introductory speech and dismissing us all to find our dorm rooms.

'I already know mine so guess I'll just head back and wait for my roommates to arrive,' I think to myself while running a hand through my milk chocolate colored hair. I was kind of surprised when I arrived a week ago, that my stuff was already set up in my dorm room for me. I guess I thought it would be better to arrange everything before I woke up with nearly no memories at all. It helped me out in the end, to learn things about myself. Like the fact that my favorite color is purple and I prefer Pop music. I also seem to enjoy floral scented lotions and perfumes. Also that I wasn't a book reader but rather a movie watcher and unless I wasn't allowed to keep it, I didn't keep a diary.

Arriving at my dorm room, I open the door. The dorm rooms are pretty nice as well as being very big and spacious. When you open the door you see a big living room-like area, 4 smaller doors and a big stained glass door that leads to a balcony which is facing the school courtyard. The first door on the left wall leads to a luxurious bathroom, the other a bedroom big enough for two students. That was the room I claimed by taking the bed on the right. The two doors on the right wall lead to bedrooms like mine. In the living room there is a couch and a HD-TV, I go and take a seat and turn the TV on, flipping through the music channels. I'm not sure what my favorite song use to be but this song playing now, ' _Animals_ ', I think, is the name of it is rather good. I like the beat to it, so this might become my new favorite.

"Hi," a voice says causing me to look up. A girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes and long blonde curly hair which is pulled back with a black headband with a red rose on it is standing just inside the doorway. She is dressed in a pink V-neck crop top with a silver key decorating it, faded blue jeans caprices, and pink sandals. She was pulling a pair of matching, white with navey heart decorations suitcases.

"Hello. I'm Anastasia. It's nice to meet you," I say, getting up and walking over to her. I offer her a hand.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia, I'm Princess Astra of Solaria." She sets down one of the suitcases and shakes my hand.

"Oh... Wow. Nice to meet you, your Highness. Would you like some help with that?" I offer her pointing to the suitcase she had set down.

"No need to be formal. Several Princesses attend here, so thanks, but I got this." She says with a smile and snaps the fingers of her free hand. The suitcases are covered with a silver glow and levitate around her. She walks to the doors to find her name. Turns out that she is my roommate as she open the door and let her bags fly in.

"Hey, is this your room?" Astra asks me.

"Yeah. Looks like we are room mates," I smile.

"Um... Hello?" A small voice says from behind me. I turn around and see another girl. She is rather tanned and has a lot of freckles dotting her nose and arms, green eyes, and caramel brown hair that is up in a loose bun with a few stay stands hanging down along with her bangs. She is dressed in a fuchsia t-shit with a single teal stripe on it that was under a pair of white overalls with loose straps, and a pair of fuchsia tennis shoes. She is holding a single teal suitcase and a black backpack is on her shoulders.

"Hiya!" Astra says, coming back out from our room and walks up to the new girl. "My name is Astra and this here is Anastasia." She puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm Raine. It's nice to meet you," Raine says in a quiet tone.

"It's nice to meet you too," I tell her with a smile. "Your room should be on the right. Astra and I have the room on the left."

"Okay," She says and walks over to the right, walking into the first door.

"Well, are you going to guard the doorway all day, or let people in?" A new voice asks, sounding a bit irritable. I take a few steps back and drags Astra along with me. The irritable girl enters the room without another word. She has light tan skin, dark brown eyes, and short thin black hair that looked like it had a bit of a red tint to it. Most of it hung in her eyes, but some of it was pulled back by a gold beret. She is wearing a red long sleeved crop top with a circle neckline, a black pleated mini skirt, red leggings, and a pair of black heels.

"Hm... I think I know her." Astra lets go of me and follows the irritable girl into the second door on the right.

"Hey, are you Princess Vesta? Daughter of Bloom and the sister of Vanessa?" Astra asks her loud enough to where I can hear. A bit curious, I go over to the door to listen.

"Yes, and aren't you the youngest daughter of Stella? If you are doesn't that make you her 'Problem Child'," She answers Astra air quoting the words problem and child.

"Yeah, but the same can be said about you, Miss. 'I-hate-my-mary-sue-of-a-mother-and-my-perfect-sister'," Astra says in a sarcastic tone and rolls her eyes.

"Do you two know each other?" I ask Astra.

"Not really. Both of our mothers were members of the Winx Club. Even though they are still pretty close, they never really forced their kids to hang out. I've met some of the other children like Vesta here at an occasional party or two." Astra explains

"Oh..." I say. _'This can't be good I know nothing about the Winx and Astra is talking about them like they are the very important and that everyone should know about them.'_ I leave the two alone to bicker some more. I turn around and notice that Raine is talking to another girl who has shown up. This girl has long, pale blue hair with darker blue highlights and tips, ice blue eyes, and very pale skin. She is dressed in a collared crop top tank top that is in a white color and has a blue snowflake in the middle. She wears dark blue skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, and a silver charm bracelet is on her wrist. Just as I am about to say 'Hello', another girl walks in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Alisa." She announces rather loudly and in a very cheerful tone. She accidentally startles the blue haired girl, whose back facing is towards the doorway. The girl named Alisa is rather tall, has tan skin, green eyes, and wild light brown hair. She is clothed in a hunter green tank top, a gray short sleeved jacket, ripped up, dark blue jeans, black Convers shoes, and she has a leather bracelet on her wrist.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Alisa says and gently pats the blue haired girls back.

"Oh no, it is all right. I'm Ivory." The girl offers her hand which Alisa shakes.

"Nice to meet ya." Alsia says with a smile.

"I'm Anastasia. The blonde is Astra and the one with short hair is Vesta," I say motioning to the girls behind me that had finally stopped arguing, but they were still glaring at one another.

"I'm Raine," Raine says to Alisa offering a small smile.

"Well now that everyone is here why don't we take a bus to Red Fountain and watch some of the guys practice?" Astra suggests cheerfuly.

"We can't leave school grounds on the first day, Astra," I say, scolding her a bit. "And besides some people still need to unpack and settle in," I motion towards the two new girls who showed up.

"It was a joke anyway," she says crossing her arms and sits down in a nearby chair.

Ivory and Alisa walk off to find the rooms they will be staying in. Alisa is rooming with Raine and Ivory got the other bed in Vesta's room.

"Alright, so what is exactly the deal between you two?" I ask the two who had just been bickering and trading insults not to long ago.

"It was nothing really. I said something that upset her, and she just did the same to me. Right Vesta?" Astra shrugs her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Just because you are over it doesn't mean that I am," Vesta walks back to her room to finish unpacking. I let out a sigh, and walk over to the TV, turnning up the volume up a bit to enjoy some more pop music. Three or four songs later, Astra speaks up.

"You know we all said our names but we don't know where everyone is from or what their powers are."

"You're right, let's get everyone in here and talk," I turn off the TV and get up. I knock on Alisa's and Raine's door, and after hearing a muffled 'Enter' I open the door.

"Hey, why don't you two come out? We should all try to talk and get to know one another better before dinner." I say to them.

"Sounds good to me. You comin' Raine?" Alisa asks getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah." Raine replies, following.

When I turn away from their door, I see that Astra has gone to Vesta's and Ivory's room to ask them.

"Just get out here and stop being a stuck up anti-social!" I hear Astra yell just before she walks out of the room with a still irritable Vesta and a scared Ivory.

We all sit down in various chairs around a small table.

"Alright. So who is first?" Astra asks.

"Just to get this over with. I'm Vesta, princess of Eraklyon, daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky, younger sibling of princess Vanessa. I am the fairy of the Poison Flame," Vesta says. "Anything else?"

"Isn't Vanessa an upcoming model in Magix? Also will this be her third year winning Miss Magix, if she enters again?" Ivory asks.

"Yes and yes," Vesta says through gritted teeth.

"And isn't your mother the leader of the imfamous Winx Club?" Ivory asks curiously, obviously not paying attention to the fact that Vesta was getting upset by the topic.

"Yes," Vesta answers, this time almost yelling.

"Sorry." Ivory looks down at her hands.

"Don't sweat it Ivory. Vesta just doesn't like living in her mother's and sister's shadows, so she doesn't like talking about them and their 'Perfect' everything," Astra explains air quoting perfect and gains a sinister glare from Vesta.

"What? If I didn't go ahead and explain it someone would have said something else about them, and in the process making you really mad and blowing your top," Astra tells Vesta returning her glare.

"Whatever." Vesta says and surprisingly sticks around even though she had started playing a game on her phone.

"Well I guess I'll be next. My name is Astra and I am the princess of Solaria. I am the Fairy of the Moon and Night. My mother is Queen Stella and my dad is King Brandon. I also have an older brother named Kiran and sister named Chloe," Astra says.

"Kiran just became the crowned Prince of Solaria over the summer, and right before that, my sister Chloe became the Nymph of Solaria," Astra finishes up her introduction.

"Wow your sister really became a Nypth! I thought it was almost impossible for that to happen anymore," Raine says, speaking up.

"Yeah, but she got help from Queen Daphne of Domino to help her out," Astra explains.

"Oh... Well that was nice of her." Raine replies. "Well, I'm Raine of Linphea, I am the Fairy of Lillies. My mom died when I was young, so I don't know a lot about her. I live with my father and brother Jhon, who is in his second year at Red Fountain," Raine tells everyone.

"Sorry for your loss." Ivory says with a sympathetic look.

"Thanks but I was too young to really know her, so it doesn't really bother me." Raine offers Ivory a small smile.

"Um... I'm Ivory, the fairy of Ice and Snow. I am also the princess of Whisperia." Ivory speaks in such a soft tone that we can barely hear her.

"You're from a Witch realm?" Vesta asks, now seemingly curious about her new roommate.

"Yes," Ivory looks down to avoid eye contact.

"So, the princess of the biggest _Witch_ realm in all of Magix is here at one of the best _Fairy_ schools?" Vesta asks. Ivory keeps silent but nods her head yes. "So are you like a total reject on your realm or something? Or is this some kind of joke?" Vesta says laughs.

"Vesta you shouldn't say stuff like that." Astra scolds the other girl.

"What?" Ivory asks, speaking up for herself. "It's not a joke. The Witches Counsel never liked the idea of me going here, but my mother has always supported me in this decision. This is what I want. No one is forcing me to do this, it isn't a joke or anything like that."

"Hey, it's okay Girlie." Alisa puts a hand onto Ivory's shoulder to show her support.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it, Vesta just..."Astra tries to cheer Ivory up, "well I don't know how to word it right, but don't let what she says bother you. It'll be fine. I, for one, think it is pretty cool that you want to be a Fairy."

"Well sorry for not knowing that the Witch has feelings." Vesta drawls.

"I'm here to become a Fairy." Ivory's voice starts cracking as tears pill from her eyes. "I am not a Witch."

"Whatever," Vesta says getting up from her seat and walks back into her room closing the door behind her.

"Not to be rude, but good riddance." Alisa speaks after the door closes. "Well, Girlie, besides her, we are fine with you and are glad to have ya, right?" Alisa asks everyone and is answered with three different responses, all agreeing.

"Thank you, hearing that means alot." Ivory offers a small smile and wipes a few tears away.

"Hey, we are here to help if you need it. Don't let anyone upset you though. You have as much a right to attend this school as everyone else," I tell her.

"So, with that out of the way, I am Alisa and I am from Earth. And I am the Fairy of Wolves, and I am an only child. I live with both my mother and father," Alisa's tone is formal as she introduces herslef.

"Are you related to Queen Roxy?" Astra asks, connecting the power of the Fairy before her and said Fairies home planet.

"No, but she has been a mentor to me, because f how similar our powers are, and the fact that none of my alive family members has powers. My Grandmother was a Fairy, but she passed away before I was born, and for some reason my mother never got the magical genes. Dad's side of the family didn't have any magical heritage," Alisa says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wow. That's pretty cool; getting to have a Queen to be your mentor," I tell her. _'I don't have anything interesting to say to them. I could probably tell them that I live with my mother, but besides that, I have nothing else about myself to tell them.'_ I think to myself. _'I don't want to seem rude and not tell them anything special about myself.'_

"Yeah, but it was only for a year or two after my powers first appeared,"Alisa finishes up, before she turns to me. "So what about you, Girlie?"

"Yeah, what's your story?" Astra asks.

"Um... Well, my name is Anastasia and I am from Melody of the Harmonic Realm. I am the Fairy of Sound, and I live with my mother," I tell them.

"You seem to be the most simplistic one of us all," Astra comments.

"Yeah. Guess so. I kind of feel bad that I don't have anything special to share with ya'll," I explain to them.


	3. Chapter 3- Time for Magic

Moralix

Book One- The Chimera of Dispair

Written By: Lynn Cameron

Edited by: Sweetangel823

Chapter Three

Time for Magic

"Good morning class. I am Tecna, and I will be your History of Magix teacher for the next two years." Tecna is a middle aged lady with magenta colored hair that is styled in an asymmetrical bob, teal eyes and a fair skin tone. She is dressed in a white, purple and pink striped shirt which is under a dark slate blue coat with a pink stripe on it. To that, she wears a pink skirt that is bunched at the end and has a white stripe on it, purple and green striped socks and purple heels.

"Now we will be doing a fun little exersise today but will begin the hard work and studying tomorrow." Miss. Tecna continues, earning herself a few groans. "I know; I feel just as upset as all of you that the learning will not begin today." She says pouting a bit, beforebrightening back up and summons various note cards with a magic. "Now then. For the exercise today, we will be answering some simple but personal questions. I have a special piece of chalk that will randomly write a name on the board. Whoever's name is written will answer the question," Tecna says motioning towards the board behind herwhere a glowing green chalk starts to write on the board.

"Alright, Miss. Kaye, what is your favorite way to spend your day?" Tecna asks. A fair skinned, tall, green eyed girl, with long mint green hair pulled back in a ponytail stands up. She is dressed in a simple white sundress with a few yellow and pink flowers decorating the bottom, and a pair of pink heels.

"Shopping." The girl named Kaye sitsback down after answering.

"Next will be… ," Tecna says and my pale blue haired roommate stands up. "Your question is: what is your favorite magic spell?"

"My favorite spell would be Snow Bird," Ivory answers.

As the questions continued I tried to focus on what my answer should be. Should I try to guess my original favorites or should I just tell them my new favorites?

 _'I should answer as honestly as possible. If it turns out my answer is different when I regain my memories, then oh well,'_ I think to myself.

" . Your question is: What is your favorite type of pet?" Tecna asks me as I stand up from my seat.

"I really like birds," I answer her. Which is true; when I want to think by myself, Iwill stand on the balcony and watch the birds fly around and dance.

The questions continue until the bell rings giving my fellow History of Magicclassmates each a chance to go twice. Me and my roommates all go to our next class, Potionology, which we all share. Astra, Ivory and me all sit in the middle of the classroom, while Raine and Alissa sit up front, and Vesta sits in the very back.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Palladium, your Potionology teacher for the year. This is my assistant, Miss. Priscilla who is studying to become a Potionology Professor," A tall male elf says. He has dark eyes, long orange hair with his bangs split framing his face. He is wearing a pale yellow, long sleeved,puffy shirt, along with a red bow, a dark olive colored vest, light brown pants and shoes. A young woman is standing just to his right. She has light skin, green eyes and maroon hair in a bob-cut. She is dressed in a long sleeved dark green and green striped shirt, a dark green kneelength skirt, and some black heels.

"Now, for today we will be learning a simple potion that only takes five minutes to fix and can be rather helpful to carry around. Miss. Priscilla, if you would hand out the ingredients please," The Professor says and goes to the black board to write on it.

"Now, the two ingredients you are getting from Miss. Priscilla are called Everbloom and Ice leaves. When the two are combined together through basicPotionology skills, they can create a simple healing potion..." Professor Palladium starts to explain. I take out a notebook and start to write down the lesson as he explains it. Professor Palladium is right. Even if you are lost and hurt you can easily conjure the twoingredients and a few brewing stands with just a simple spell. Not long after he finishes explaining the lesson and we allsucceed in making a potion, the bell rings. "Tomorrow we will be learning a stronger healing potion. Please make sure to bring your textbooks with you," Professor Palladium speaks as students start to leave his classroom.

"Wasn't he working here when our parents where younger?" Astra asks directing her question to Vesta. The only response she gets is a shrug. "If he was he should have gray hair or some wrinkles but, then again he does practice Potionology, so he probably has something that helps him look young," Astra says thinking out loud.

"You might be right," Ivory speaks up as we all head to our next class.

"Next is Gym right?" I ask Ivory as we walk down the hall.

"Yeah it is," Ivory says as she conjuresthe schedule.

We arrive at the gym just in time for the bell to ring. There is about 12 other girls in the class with us. The teacher is a pale young woman with short boyish style brown hair, and has green eyes. She is dressed in some khaki shorts and a red and black tank top.

"Hello students. I am Francis and I will be your gym instructor for the next four years. For today we will be going outside where you all will participate in a simpleobstacle course. You will be scored but do not worry. It will not affect your grade. I will be scoring you on ability and reflexes, depending on how well or bad you do you will be paired up with your opposite score for training this year. It might sound unfair for the best to go against the worst but this actually works out well because it balances out skills well and helps you learn from one another," Francis says to the class. "Now follow me outside."

Following the teacher, we head out to thefront of the school where a obstaclecourse was set up. All of it was floating in the air. The first part has about 5 rings, the second part has a long and curvy tube, and the last part was two big balls with several holes in them.

"Now even though it is simple, you will have a few targets floating around that you will have to attack. You cannot destroy them; they are protected by magic. The point of them is to read and scan your magical ability and nothing more," Francis explains to the class."Before we start, is there anyone who can't turn into her fairy form?" She asks. About 4 hands are raised. "Alright. Can you four at least do an energy blast?"The four answer that they can. "Good,then I will have you fly through the course with this magic surfboard."Francis' hands glow red and a surfboard in the same colour appears.

"What if we fall off?" one of the four asks.

"Do not worry about that. The board will keep you attached to it." Francis says."We will be going in alphabetical order so," she looks down in her roster, "Alisa is first."

Alisa is covered by a dark green glow as she steps forward. When the glow fadesAlisa is standing in her fairy form which consist of a dark green glittery tank top, a glittery green mini skirt, dark green knee-length leggings, dark green wedge ankle boots, and small green wrist bands. She also had translucent green wings, a pair of fluffy gray wolf ears, and a matching tail.

 _'She is rather fast and agile,'_ I think to myself as I watch my roommate flythrough the course.

"Good job," the teacher says and writes something down. "Next up is Anabelle." The teacher says writing something down.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright now that everyone has gone I will pair you up," Francis smiles brightly before looking back at her clipboard. "The first pair will be Vesta and Monica, next is Carla and Alisa, Anabelle and Blake, Ember and Ginny, Raine and Ivory, Anastasia and Isla, Zayla and Janet, Astra and Calista, Jazz and course, this was in a random order. I will do this test again at the end of the year and share both scores with you so you can see how much you have improved over the year," Francis explains to the class. As she finishes talking the bell rings signaling the end of class.

Me and my friends got our back packs and headed off to the cafiteria for the lunch period of the day.

"Wow, our first year is rather busyalready isn't it?" I ask Astra.

"It's just the first week. Once everyone is use to the school environment things will settle down. This year will be our easiest even if it does have a bumpy start," shetells me.

"Yeah. The first week is always tough, no matter how much you are used to school," Alisa agrees.

"Pfft... No matter what anyone says, I'm just glad that I haven't seen my sister yet," Vesta actually sounds a bit less grumpy than normal.

"I know that she is a Princess and a Miss. Magix winner but... Who exactly is she?" Alisa asks.

"I know Earth is still catching up on Magix's history and all, but seriously? Don't you read magazines or Internetarticles on modern day stuff?" Vestaresponds with a question of her own.

"For your information; I don't like reading magazines and most of the stuff I have read on the internet were about other Animal Fairies to help improve my own skills," Alisa responds.

"Whatever..." Vesta drawls. "She is the Princess of Domino and is a very powerful Fairy who is falling into my Mother's foot steps perfectly. She is becoming a 'role model' to young fairieseverywhere." Vesta air qoutes the words "role model".

"Alright," Alisa says after getting her explanation. We all stand in line quietly after that and get our food. We find some seats next to some other eating in silence for a short amount of time we start chatting again.

"So in just the freshmen alone how many Princesses are attending the school?" Alisa asks.

"Not sure. There are about forty different realms and each one has one to five kingdoms on it so... We might have ten in our grade but definitely no more thentwenty. Then for the rest of the grade it's probably about a fifty-fifty split of nobles and commoners," Astra ponders.

"We have exactly thirteen princesses in our grade," Ivory states. "If you include the rest of the grades, then the grand total is fifty-nine princesses attending Alfea."

"Wow, I knew there was a lot of kingdoms but 59 at this school alone?" Raine exclaims.

"Well, this is the most popular school for Princesses so it is not that surprising. Most other schools would be lucky to have 3 at one time," Astra says. "And most of the time, in those cases, it's a realm specific school that all the heirs of that realm attend."

"Mom is lucky she didn't do that with me and my sister. The whole school wouldhave gone down in flames if she did." Vesta laughs sarcastically.

"What did your sister do to you?" Raine says in a quiet voice which, thankfully, Vesta didn't hear. After that we just talk about the classes we've had so far until the bell rings.

Gathering our things, me and my friends head over to our next class. It happens to be Herbology. When we arrive to the class room we see a tanned, middle aged lady with jade green eyes, long honey brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and blonde bangs framing her face. She is dressed in a plaid pattern royal blue coat over a white shirt with a black tie tied to it, a pink skirt, pink and dark pink striped leggings, and purple heels. She is standing next to a pink and green swirling portal.

"Hello girls, I am Flora, your Herbology teacher." She smiles and motions to the portal. "If you step through here, you will be transported to the Alfea Secret Garden. That will be where all of our classes take place."

We step through the portal and arrive into a huge green house with an abundancy of plants. The green house was filled with various shades of green and bright, vibrant colors from the rest of the rainbow. We go to stand with the rest of the class waiting for the bell to ring. Just as the bell rings, a few more students come in through the portal followed by Flora.

"We will actually be studying along side with your Potionology class, seeing as potions require a lot of herbs along with other supplies at times. This class will help you to learn how to care for different herbs as well as their uses,other than potion making. Now then, if I am correct all of you have already had your Potionology class for the day," Flora says and gets a few nods from students agreeing with her statement. "Good. You should already have heard about two of the herbs you will be growing;Everbloom and Ice leaves. We will be going ahead planting both of these today and we will learn more about themtomorrow. Now then if each of you could grab two pots and write your name on them we can get started." She smilesbrightly. When I get two pots I see some of the other students writing their name. Some actually are taking the time to write, others conjure a pen to write for them and Astra simply had her nameappear on the pots. I roll my eyes a bit when I see this. Setting down my pots, Igrab a yellow pen and sign my name on the pots. Flora starts walking around handing out small saplings of the herbs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, class dismissed," Flora says after the bell rings and leads her classthrough the portal again. "Before you all leave, I forgot to mention the portal is open twenty-four seven. All of you are welcome here anytime you want to be here," Flora tells the class and we all walk off to our next class of the day.

"Fairy Spells is the next class right?" I ask.

"Yes," Alisa reads over the schedule. "But what are we going to learn in that class?"

"Not sure," I answer.

"Um... Hello? The class is called _'Fairy Spells'_. What else do you think we will be learning? Witch Magic?" Vesta asks, apparently becoming grouchy.

"You shouldn't say things like that, even if you do have a point," Ivoryrepreminds her.

"Well, we're just about there we will find out when the class starts." Raineinterrupts.

Upon arriving to class we see a middle aged woman with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and long black blue hair in two ponytails. She is dressed in a gray and pink striped jacket, a white shirt with a pink tie, a pink and gray plaid skirt, gray and navy polka-dotted knee length socks, and a pair of navy heels. She is standing by her desk holding a magenta crystal ball.

"Please find a seat, girls. Class will begin shortly," she says to us. We where the last students to arrive. All of the seats that are still available where in the veryfront. After we settle down in our seats we hear the bell ring.

"Alright class. Welcome to Fairy Spells. My name is Musa and I will be yourinstructor this year." Musa smiles. "I am sure all of you are curious as to what you will be learning in this class. I will give a brief explanation of that and then we will go around the room introducing ourselves. So in this class, for the next few years you will be learning basic spells that all fairies can do no matter what their power source is. But as the years go by and you have gotten more powerful and special powers, I will be helping you learn special spells to go along with your new powers," Musaexplains. "On to introductions, how about you go first?" Musa asks pointing to Astra.

"I am Astra, Princess of Solaria. I am the Fairy of the Moon and Night." Astra says standing up and curtsying.

"Hello. I am Anastasia, I am from Melody and I am the Fairy of Sounds," I stand up and wave hello to everyone.

The introductions go on until the last person introduces themselves. After that we were allowed to talk amongstourselves. After talking and laughing away the rest of the class, the bell rings and everyone gathers their things and heads to their last class for the day.

"Good afternoon class. I am professor Wizgiz and I will be teaching you Transfiguration during your time here,"a short little guy with a green elven looking outfit says. He has very pointy ears and a tall pointy green hat to match his outfit. "Now by the time of your graduation, you will be able to go from a simple small mouse…" In a puff of smoke, a mouse is standing in his another puff there is a small baby elephant instead standing in the mouse's spot. Then with another puff of smoke the short teacher has returned. "..to a elephant with absolute ease." He bows as the class applause his performance.

"Now then, for the rest of class and for homework tonight, I want you to practice changing your hair color." As he speaks, mirrors appear on everyone's desks. Picking mine up, I concentrate on turning my hair light purple. I close my eyes and let my magic magic surgethrough my body before it settles on my hair. I open my eyes again and see thatmy hair in the color I wanted and smile to myself.

"Good job everyone,"Wizgiz appraises. "I want you to practice until all you have to do is just to think about it."


	4. Chapter 4- Night in Magix

Moralix

Book One- The Chimera of Dispair

Written By: Lynn Cameron

Edited by: Sweetangel823

Chapter Four

Night in Magix

"Guess what, girls?! We have survived our first week as Alfea freshmen!" Astra exclaims, sitting down with her dinner.

"Yes, it is nice, but... isn't it only going to get harder from here on out?" Raine says after taking a bite of food.

"Oh come on, Raine. I thought you were the optimistic one of the group?" Astra pouts a bit.

 _'It has been a bit of a hectic week; getting to classes on time, getting along with everyone, studying, homework, etcetera… But it's still better compared to what is to come in the next few weeks though. We have an essay due Tuesday in Fairy Spells, a Potion test on Thursday, and a History quiz on Thursday as well. It could be a lot worse so I'm not complaining. I just have to make sure I study Wednesday and get my essay done this weekend,'_ I think to myself and giggle at Astra's expressive personality.

"I am optimistic, but I am also being realistic and warning you that this isn't a game," Raine says sternly, but she also has a huge smile on her face. Ivory and Alisa laugh at the two, while Vesta just glares at us and eats her own food.

"Attention, ladies! Attention, please!" Griselda calls to get everyone to quiet down and focus on her.

"Now that we have your attention, I would like to announce that the first dance of the year will be held at Oironin School of Wizardry. They are inviting all the schools to their party, so I expect you all to be respectful and to dress nicely for the occasion. Now, because we will be guests at the party, I would like it if we had a nice gift to take with us. In case you have a suggestion, then please write it down and give it to Griselda. As the dance will be tomorrow night, everyone is allowed to leave the school grounds tonight for some last minute shopping. Thus, curfew will be extended to ten o'clock, which is when the last shuttle bus arrives," Faragonda states and students start chatting excitedly amongst themselves. "I would also like some volunteers to go to Oironin tomorrow to help decorate the school. If you are interested in volunteering, then you will need to talk to Griselda before curfew tonight."

"Oh... that's right," Astra says, speaking mainly to herself. "How could something so special like the first dance of the year slip my mind? Mother did make me pack my princess dress, but that would be to formal. My allowance just came in yesterday, so I could easily go buy a dress or two..."

"Wasn't your mother, Stella, a shopaholic as well?" Ivory giggles slightly.

"I am not a shopaholic!" Astra exclaims, breaking off her slight rant she was in the middle of. "…Well maybe a little," she admits after reconsidering her thoughts with a slightly sly smile. This causes an eye roll from Ivory.

"I actually have some money saved up, so if it is alright with you, Astra," Alisa says, "I would like to tag along."

"Why, of course you can." Astra smiles before directing a suggestion to the whole group. "…Actually even if the rest of you have dresses to wear already, why don't we all go?"

"That's a great idea! I didn't get to see a lot of the city when I arrived, so this would be a great opportunity for me." I agree with her. _'Before my memories were erased, my mother set up a new bank account for me with large sum of money on it. Miss. Faragonda gave me the account information and said I need to make sure the money last for at least two years. She also said that after two years my mom will send me more.'_

"I have a dress as well, but maybe I'll find a cheap one to purchase for tomorrow myself." Raine agrees to come as well.

"I have a dress back at home that would be perfect for this occasion", Ivory said, having debated a bit. "I'll give mom a call and she can have it sent to the post office in Magix within the hour. So I'll go with."

"What about you, Vesta? Do you want to come along?" Alisa asks the black haired fairy.

"Sure, but mainly so I can get out of this school", Vesta says before she takes another bite of her salad.

"Now besides the dresses, let's talk about the most important part of the dance!" Astra exclaims with excitement. "Boys!"

"You're right. This year, there will be the handsome Red Fountain boys along with the new Oironin Wizard students", Ivory says.

"Do you think they will be as cute as the Red Fountain guys, or will they have more of a nerdy look to them?" Astra asks.

"I kind of like the nerdy look", Raine states.

"I'll admit some nerds look cute, but I still prefer the tall, muscular, rugged looking man", Astra says dreamily.

"Maybe we should stop this conversation before she gets lost in her little fantasy?" Alisa suggests.

"Yeah. We can talk more about boys later, but for now, let's hurry up and finish, so we can go shopping", I agree. After that we quietly eat our dinner, before going to our dorm rooms to get our purses.

"Hey, do you think we should volunteer to help Oironin decorate for the dance?" Raine asks when we leave the dorm room.

"Maybe", Astra replies.

"How about after we get back, we'll ask if they have enough volunteers. If they could use some more, then we'll volunteer?" Alisa suggests.

"Yeah," Ivory agrees, "that's a good idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How about this one Raine?" Ivory holds up a fuchsia dress.

Raine looks up from the clothes she was browsing. "I'll try it on", she says and walks over to Ivory, taking the dress before heading to the dressing , we are at the third store of the night and hopefully the last. Alisa found her dress at the first store. It is a pale green dress with short sleeves and a multi-layered skirt. Each layer is darker than the above and the lowest layer is a hunter green color. I found my dress at the last store we went to. It has three skirt layers and is one-sleeved. The majority of the dress is bright yellow, while the middle skirt layer is a deep purple. We only have to help Raine and Astra find a dress, and then we will be done shopping.

"Do you see anything Astra might like, Vesta?" I ask. Vesta is looking at a rack of dresses behind me.

"I don't know. There are several pink dresses over here", Vesta replies with a disgusted face. She holds one of them up; a pale pink tube top dress with a pleated short skirt, navy lace trim on the top and skirt, and a belt in the same color.

"Hey Vesta", Astra calls from where she's standing a few racks away. "What size is that dress?"

Vesta looks at the tag. "8."

"Okay", Astra replied. "I like that one; I just found one over here, but it's too small. If you find another one, but in size 6, let me know please." Hearing this, I help Vesta check the pink dress rack for a size 6. We find one in no time and Astra takes it to the dressing room with a couple other dresses to try on. As she arrives at the dressing room Raine walks out. She is holding a fuchsia dress in her arms and has a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks for finding this dress Ivory. It's perfect." Raine thanks Ivory and walks over to her. She holds up her new dress to show everyone. It is a fuchsia tank top and petal skirt that looks like an upside down flower, a white belt and white mesh underneath the skirt.

"Wow, that's really nice", Alisa says after taking a long look at the dress.

"I agree", I say. "It definitely fits your personality too."

"Girls!" Astra suddenly yells from the dressing room.

Alisa sighs dramatically. "Let's go see what she wants." Astra has done this at each store; she narrows the choices down to two and then asks for our opinion. Despite this, she still hasn't gotten a dress yet.

 _'beep beep'_

Ivory pulls out her phone and looks at the screen.

"You all go ahead. I just got a message saying my dress has arrived. The post office is just down the street, so I'll be back before you leave." Ivory says and waves as she heads out of the store.

"Alright, be careful. Message us if you need anything", I tell her as she leaves. The rest of us walk over to Astra's dressing room, and find her dressed in the pale pink dress Vesta and I found. She is holding up her phone with a picture of herself in another dress on it. In the picture she is wearing a hot pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves that reach her wrists and an asymmetrical skirt. One side reaches just above her knee and the other side just below. Silver stars decorate the skirt.

"Okay, the others looked good, but why don't you get both of these?" I ask.

Alisa agrees. "Yeah these are both really nice."

"You could get both. Use one for this dance and the other for the next dance",Raine suggests.

"I still hate pink, but... the second one would be good for the end of the school year dance", Vesta agrees as well.

"Perfect!" Astra exclaims, before slamming the door in our faces to change back into normal clothes.

We all laugh at her excitement, except for Vesta who is glaring down the door. We step away from the dressing room and head to the check out, knowing Astra will be right behind us.

When we get to the counter, Raine hands her dress over to the cashier who bags it for her and she pays for the dress. When Raine finishes paying, Astra shows up and pays for her two dresses.

"Alright girls, lets go party for the next two hours!" Astra snaps her fingers; magically transporting her and Raine's shopping bags to the dorm.

"We need to wait for Ivory," I remind her as we head off to the entrance.

"Yeah, where did she go?" Astra asks.

"She went to the post office, her dress finally arrived," Alisa answers.

"Should we meet her there?" Astra asks.

"I guess we could head over there. I'll send her a quick text to let her know."Raine takes out her phone.

"She might be at the entrance waiting for us." I say, but when we get there, she's not there. Seeing as we can't see her, we start to walk towards the post office. Halfway there, she meets us.

"So did you find a dress Astra?" Ivory asks as she walks up to us on the side walk.

"Yeah, I actually went ahead and got two of them." Astra walks with a smile. "How about yours?"

"I got mine, it's at the dorm", Ivory explains "I was slightly worried about Mom sending me the wrong dress but she sent the right one."

"Well, that's good. So now that dresses are taken care of..." Astra trails off. "Let's go to a club and get some dancing in before tomorrow!"

"She will pout all night if we don't", Alisa states.

"Yeah, but we do only have just over two hours before we have to take the bus back to Alfea", Raine says.

"Exactly! We still have enough time to have some fun. We might even run into some Red Fountain or Oironin students while we are out", Astra reasons to the Fairy of Lillies.

"I hate to say it," Vesta says "but I agree with the blonde."

"Alright fine, but if we get too late to school, I blame you, Astra", I say and we head off to a nearby club for teens.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thirty minutes later we are laughing and dancing, having the time of our lives. After another song or two Raine speaks up.

"Hey guys, I need a break. Does anyone else want something to drink?" She asks as she stops dancing.

"Yeah, a soda would be nice", Alisa says and the two walk off to get drinks and rest. I dance with the others for another song, and then leave the dance floor to look for the other two girls. When I don't see them sitting at our pre-decided area I head off to the bar trying to find them. Once I get there, I see Raine and Alisa talking to some guys.

 _'Wow, I thought Raine was shy, but she seems to be talking up a storm over there'_ , I think to myself and walk up to them. There are three guys one who is tan and tall, has light brown hair that is short and messy, and pale green eyes. He is dressed in a white hoodie with a few dark red markings on it, light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. The second one is also tan, he has short but neat blonde hair with his bangs pointing towards his left eye, and has blue eyes. He is dressed in a navy blue tank top with a lime green triangle at the bottom of his shirt that points up to his face, blue jeans, and tan shoes. The last one has dark skin, black hair that is in short corn rows, and brown eyes. He is dressed in a light blue and teal checkered shirt, white jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Hi girls, who are y'all talking to?" I ask as I approach them.

"Taking a break from dancing?" Alisa asks before answering my question.

"Hey, Anastasia, this is my brother, Jhon, and two of his teammates Tristan and Aaron." Raine says introducing them to me.

 _'That explains why she is so talkative now'_ , I think to myself. The brown haired one is Jhon, the blonde one is Tristan, and the dark skinned one is Aaron. _'They look similar I probably should have realised it sooner. Looking at how happy they are interacting with each other makes me think what would it be like if I did have a sibling? I don't,but I'm still curious to know if I would remember them or if they would be forgotten as well.'_

"It's nice to meet you Jhon, Tristan, and Aaron." I smile at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Anastasia. I am so happy my little sister has made some friends, normally she is so shy and quiet", Jhon says with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, we noticed but we have another friend who is even more so", Alisa says.I automatically know she is talking about Ivory.

"Are the rest of your friends here?Because I would love to meet them, and you can meet the rest of the team",Aaron speaks for the first time since I walked over.

"Yeah they are dancing as far as I know", Raine answers.

"I'll go get them." Alisa starts to walk off.

"Hey, wait our friends are dancing too.I'll go with you." Jhon says and the two walk off. The rest of us go and find a big table for us all to sit at.

"So y'all are from Red Fountain, right?" I ask the two guys.

Tristan is the one to respond. "Yeah we are. Tony, Jayce, and I are first years; and Jhon, Aaron, and Ryder are all second years."

"What weapons do y'all use?" Raine asks. "I know my brother has a Zweihander."

"What is a... what did you call it?" I ask, confused about the name.

"Its called a Zweihander", Raine starts to explain. "To put it simply it's a fancy long sword, and is used like a broad sword."

"Very simply", Aaron says with a smirk. "But I have a Falchion. Its an old fashioned sword which eventually lead to the more modern version known as a machete. Machetes are smaller than the original Falchions though."

"Okay that's enough about your blade. I also have an old fashioned sword; it's called a Knightly sword. Its a type of long sword." Tristan says smiling in anegotistical way.

"Girls you should know better than to ask a guy about his sword." With that, Astra announces her presence along with the others. "These Red Fountain boys are very attached to them as if they where their girlfriends or something."

There are three other guys with them. One of the three is pale skinned, tall, brown eyes, and has medium length red hair with his bangs framing his face and the rest in a low ponytail. He is dressed in a dark yellow button down shirt, a pair of pale blue jeans, and brown shoes. Another one who is also pale and tall has hazel eyes, and spiky magenta hair. He is wearing a green hoodie with pale green sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. The last one has tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark blue spiky hair. He is dressed in an orange t-shirt, brown baggy knee length pants with several pockets, and a pair of brown shoes.

"Tristan?" Vesta asks, stepping in front of Astra.

"Vesta, I'm so glad to see you." Tristan says standing up. He hugs Vesta and then they share a kiss.

"WHAT? How can the antisocial one already have a boyfriend? " Astra exclaims and starts to pout.

"So these are the girls who have been boring you to death, and aggravating you so much you want to rip out your hair?" Thus, Tristan earned a death glare.

"Keep your mouth shut, Tristan. At least they are more tolerable than my sister," Vesta says before they share another kiss. "Texting and talking on the phone is fine and all but I missed you." Vesta smiles and leans her head on his chest.

"I missed you to." Tristan says, stroking Vesta's short hair.

"I'm surprised that you really are dating a princess. I thought you made that up just to sound cool." The red headed boy says.

"Trying to call me a liar Jayce?" Tristan asks giving the red-head whose name is Jayce a death glare.

"Did I say that? 'Cause I could have sworn I didn't" Jayce says playing innocent.

"You implied it-" Tristan starts to say but is cut off.

"Guys. No fighting we're here for a bit of fun and we have these wonderful ladies with us." Jhon successfully ends the argument before it gets serious.

"Sorry sweetie", Tristan says and kisses Vesta's head.

"Yeah, sorry girls. My name is Jayce and I sincerely apologize for my rude behaviour." He bows, but the scowl on his face and attitude in his voice say otherwise.

"Nah, you're fine. It's good to see someone besides Vesta here being moody all the time." Astra pulls Vesta off Tristan to give her a little hug. "So..Vesta I know you don't want to start a fight, but shouldn't you tell your boyfriend here that Jayce is an ex boyfriend of yours?" The smile on Astra's face is borderline evil.

"HE WAS NEVER MY BOYFRIEND!" Vesta denies, blushing. "We only kissed once and we were only five! It doesn't count." Vesta pushes Astra away from her. Hearing this, Tristan just about punches Jayce, but Jhon steps in the way.

"Hear what they have to say, and then you can beat him up", Jhon chides. Tristan lets out an angry huff of air, and lowers his fist and turns to Vesta.

"Explain please", he asks thought gritted teeth.

"Look, it's no big deal. One of mom's maids were pregnant the same time mom was. Me and Jayce are only a few months apart. Her husband works in the military and wasn't around much, so she would bring Jayce to work with her. We knew each other until we where almost nine years old. He and his mom moved away, and I haven't seen him since. We kissed one time when we where kids. We had a fake wedding",Vesta explains blushing even more and looks down at her shoes. "I'll admit that I'm glad to see him again, but you're the one I love, so don't be jealous. Please. Also even if me and Jayce start texting and calling one another please don't think he's taking your spot. It's just that we were once good friends, and I wouldn't mind getting to know him again. Okay?" She looks up at Tristan with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, but I'm punching him in the face the second y'all are gone", Tristan states.

"Jayce, you might want to go somewhere else for the night, in case he doesn't stop after one punch." Jhon chuckles lightly. "Okay, so these are my last two team mates; Tony and Ryder." Jhon introduces the last two. Tony is the one with magenta hair and Ryder has dark blue hair.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Anastasia and these are my friends Astra, Raine, Alisa, Ivory, and Vesta", I say, motioning to my roommates.

"The pleasure is all ours Miss. Anastasia." Tony bows down a bit.

 _'Oh no... does he know me? Am I actually a noble? Or worse a princess?'_ I think to myself, panicking lightly.

"Tony, don't do that it's just weird." The look on Ryder's face is that of distaste.

"Yeah sorry about Tony. He does that to every cute girl he sees", Aaron states.

"Oh... that's okay", I say and calm down _.'That could of been really bad if he actually did know me.'_

"Yeah he did the same thing to me when we found them on the dance floor",Alisa says slightly blushing at the memory from not long ago.

"Well boys, it has been a pleasure meeting all of you, and we hope to see you at the dance tomorrow night but for now we've got to go." Ivory smiles brightly.

"No, the pleasure is all ours', madam." Jayce returns her smile and shakes her hand.

"We'll see you there and save you a dance." Jhon winks and hugs his sister goodbye. Waving bye to the guys we justmet we weave back through the crowd and leave the club behind us.

"Raine, why didn't you tell us your brother was so cute?" Astra asks in an elated tone.

"Well I knew y'all would eventually meet him, and for all I know, none of y'all like his rugged good looks", Raine explains.

"She has a point Astra, but I will be honest the biggest shock of the night was finding out Vesta has a boyfriend",Ivory says stating her opinion of the night.

"Yeah, and then to find out that she knows another one of Jhon's team mates, I was in a bit of shock." Raine agrees with Ivory's opinion.

"Yeah. Vesta, you might be anti-social but you seem to know a fair amount about guys", Alisa states, adding her voice to the conversation.

"It's no big deal. So what if I used to know Jayce? It was just a mere coincidence that he is on Jhon's team." Vesta shrugs. Hearing a beep from her phone, Vesta pulls it out and starts to text - no longer paying attention to where she is going.

"Vesta-" I try to warn her, but I am to late. A guy who had been walking in front of us had stopped suddenly and Vesta walked right into him.

"Hey watch it!" Vesta snaps at the guy that she bumped into, and puts her phone away.

"Oh... I am sorry. I shouldn't have stopped like that. Are you alright Miss?" The guy apologizes. "Hey, are you girls from Alfea?" He asks. The guy has bright blonde hair that is short and neat, gray eyes and pale skin. He is dressed in a silvery gray dressy shirt with a unique pattern on it, some dark blue jeans with some chains on the pockets, a chain belt, and slack boots.

"Yes, we are on our way back to school now", I reply.

"Cool, so will you be going to the dance tomorrow?" He asks.

"Well, of course we will. Everyone knows Fairies love to dance", Astra says as if stating the obvious.

"Of course. My name is Alvis I am a student at Oironin. So I guess I'll see you there", Alvis says with a wave and runs off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not long after meeting Alvis we get on a bus and head back to school. We barely made it to the bus stop in have a quiet ride back to school. When we arrive at Alfea's school gate Miss Faragonda, Miss Mirta, and Miss Griselda are there to greet us. We ask if they still needed some volunteers to help decorate Oironin, receiving the positive reply and we are written down on the list. They also tell us to be in Miss Faragonda's office by 9 tomorrow morning


	5. Chapter 5- Magic at the Dance

Moralix

Book One- The Chimera of Dispair

Written By: Lynn Cameron

Edited by: Sweetangel823

Chapter Five

Magic at the Dance

 _'Ugh... I am so tired; why did we have to be here at nine o'clock? Noon would have been just fine. The dance doesn't start until seven tonight'_ , I think to myself as I hold the ladder still for Astra who ishanging up streamers. The colors for the dance represented each school, pink for Alfea, red for Red Fountain, dark purple for Cloud Tower, and a bright lime green for the new school of Oironin. Thankfully,we only had to decorate the ballroom and entrance. Oironin students and staff had decorated the other areas of the school yesterday. Aside of me and my room mates, one other group from Alfea came, two from Cloud Tower, and one from Red Fountain. The Red Fountain group is working on setting up the stage for tonight's music group the 'Pond' which is an up and coming group in Magix. Some of the Oironin students are working on the lights for the stage, but most are finishing the hallway decorations and helping the cooks prepare for tonight's party. The Witches that are helping out in the Ballroom aresetting up the tables around the edge of the room. Vesta and Alisa are helping out with the streams, while Raine and Ivory are working on blowing up balloons.

"Alright", Astra says and gets off the ladder. "Onto the next column."

"At least we are halfway done... with this at least." I tell her as we walk the few feet to the next column.

"Yeah", she says and climbs back up the ladder. "We will probably have to help Raine and Ivory with the balloons when we are done."

It turns out she was right, but for only five minutes. We are approached by one of the Oironin professors. His name is Yang and he has long white blonde hair that is in a high ponytail that looks handsome not feminine, gray eyes, pale skin, very tall and muscular. He is dressed in a very fancy navy dressy shirt with black and silver runes and ancient symbols decorating it, white dress pants, black dress shoes, and he has a staff in his hand that is tall and made of cherry wood, there is a bright green gem that is settled in a twisted knot near the top of the staff.

"Hey Professor Yang. Is there anything we can do for you?" Raine asks from her spot on the floor where we are all blowing balloons.

"Yes Ladies, I have a small task for three of you to do then you can all go back to your school and rest for the day." The Professor says before asking, "which three would like to go?"

"Raine and I will be two. We could both go for a break from these balloons", Ivory volunteers.

"I'll be the third", I say and stand up giving Ivory and Raine a hand.

"Good, you three will do just nicely. Now as for the errand. I need you three to go into town and pick up a special order. It was supposed to be delivered, but the store's vehicle is having some complications and their teleportation device is broken so it needs to be picked up at the store", the Professor explains.

"What is it that we will be picking up?" Ivory asks. " If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind the question, but it is a surprise for our guests so I cannot tell you the details. Just go to 'Ukaleptus' in downtown Magix and give them this note", Professor Yang says giving the me a note.

"Ukaleptus? Are you serious?" Astra exclaims with an exited squeal. "That's the best gift store in all the realms!"

"Well, they have a store on every realm, so it's not that surprising that they are so popular." Vesta states and rolls her eyes at Astra.

"You think she would be slightly happy, she gets to see Tristan tonight." Astra huffs and crosses her arms.

"Alright, Ladies, I'll leave you to your errands", Professor Yang says and walks off.

"Bye Professor it was nice getting to meet you", I tell him and wave. "Alright Raine and Ivory let's get out of here and check out 'Ukaleptus'."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unfortunately, we have missed the bus to Magix by about five minutes, so we decide to transform and fly there. It turns out that flying is faster than the bus and it is a lot of fun getting to fly high up in the sky. Raine's outfit is a sparkly teal dress with a circle neckline, 3/4 sleeves, and a long petal skirt. She has light pink petal wings and teal ankle wedge boots. Ivory's outfit consist of dark blue sparkly shorts and a matching tube top. She also has a pair of knee-high white wedge boots, white arm bands that start at her elbows and end at her wrist, pale blue wings that look like an icy wind. My outfit consist of a yellow corset top with some dark purple trim, a mini yellow pleated skirt and a slightly longer dark purple one under it, two dark purple arm bands on my left arm one near my shoulder the other on my wrist, some dark purple wedge boots, and some pale yellow wings that are pointy and crystal like at the tips. We locate the store, and land near it, detransforming. Walking inside we see cards, snow globes, books, small figurines, candy, and other gifts lining the shelves of the store. The store has some customers walking around and a couple are checking out, so we get in line behind them. It doesn't take long to get to the front of the line.

"Hi, we were sent here to pick some stuff up for Oironin and were given this note." I say to the clerk whose name, according to her name tag, is 'Jamie'.

"Um... I have to show this to the manager. I'll be right back", Jamie says and walks to the back of the store and through a door. After a few minutes Jamie returns with an older female with graying hair and using a cane to assist her.

"You girls are here for the Oironin packages?" The elderly lady asks.

"Yes ma'am. We where helping them decorate the school for tonight's dance when we were asked to come here", Ivory answers.

"Alright but before I can give you the Package I need a name", She says.

"Well I'm Anastasia-" I start to say when Ivory stops me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She wants the name of Professor Yang not ours," Ivory explains to me before speaking to the Lady. "Professor Yang from Oironin sent us here, ma'am."

"Thank you. Now along with the package, which you should take straight to him, I need some paper work filled out. I will give you girls the forms and you can tell the Professor to mail them back to me." She taps her cane on the ground where three crates and a large vanilla envelope appear. "Be careful on your way back, ladies." She says and goes back to the room she was in.

Each of us grab a crate and leave the store.

"So are we going to fly back or wait for a bus?" I ask.

"We should take the bus. These aren't really heavy but what if they are fragile? We could easily break them while flying even if we don't drop them", Raine answers.

"She is right and it shouldn't be more than a 15 minute wait for the bus." Ivory says agreeing with Raine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We finally arrive back at Oironin where Professor Yang, Vesta, Alisa, and Astra are waiting for us.

"Welcome back girls, and thank you for doing this for me", Professor Yang says as we get off the bus.

"No problem Professor Yang, we are happy to help", Raine says after getting off the bus and sets down her crate.

"Sir, the owner of the store insisted that you fill out some paper work and send them to her when you get a chance." Ivory sets her crate on top of Raine's and hands Professor Yang the vanilla envelope.

"Thank you. I will fill them out first thing tomorrow morning." The Professor says taking the envelope from Ivory.

"Anything else we can do for you?" I ask setting down my crate beside the other two.

"No, you girls are finished. Thank you for all your help. I will see you young ladies at the dance this evening." The Professor says and snaps his fingers sending the crates away before turning around and heading back into the school.

"Alright, back to Alfea to get ready for the dance!" Astra yells once the Professor is a few feet away.

We all laugh at her excitement before transforming and flying back to Alfea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later, we are back at the school hurrying to finish getting ready for the night. I am currently braiding my hair while weaving a purple ribbon into it, before I pull it over to rest on my right shoulder. I am already dressed in my yellow dress with one sleeve that reaches my wrist and a three-layer skirt that ends at my knees with the middle layer a deep purple color. I wrap a purple ribbon around my throat,turning it into a choker and slip on some purple heels. I begin to work on my make up; evening out my skin tone and covering up the few zits I have. I apply some pale yellow eye shadow and some black eyeliner to my eyes, and finally puts on some pale pink lipstick.

"Alright Astra, I'm done. How do I look?" I ask my roommate.

"Yeah great." She answers, without even looking at me as she rummages through her closet. She is dressed in a pale pink strapless dress with a pleated mini skirt and some navy lace trim and a navy belt. Her hair is down, but pulled back a little on the left side by a rose hair pin.

"Astra what are you looking for?" I ask and walk over. "And don't tell me you don't have shoes to wear. You have over a hundred pairs."

"I have a pair of silver heals with pink gems on them but I can't find them. I set them out on the chair last night with my dress. You know how I lay out my clothes for the next before bed? Well that's what I did last night for the dance but the shoes are no where to be found!" Astra yells in her panic.

"Calm down, and check the chair again." I tell her, but I am already walking over to look. Astra is always so picky about her look; normally the last two hours before lights out, she is always getting her clothes planned for the next day.

"I checked, and checked! They aren't over there." She continues to look through her closet.

There is a jacket draped over the seat of the chair. I pick it up and look under the chair, where I find one of the silver heels she is talking about. "I found one heel." As I speak, she jumps up and rushes towards me.

"Where was it?" She asks taking it from me.

"Under the chair", I answer and look around at some of the clothes on the floor to see if any might be hiding the other. "Maybe you should check under the bed, in case you accidentally kicked it under there or something."

"Doubt that, but it's worth a shot," Astra asks as she checks under her bed. "Nope, not here but I think I found it." She says picking up a shirt next to her bed uncovering her other shoe. "Now I have an idea how it got over here."

"It's fine", I tell her and roll my eyes. "I'm going to check on everyone else." Walking out of the room I find Vesta sitting on the couch. She is wearing a tank top dress with one sleeve and a skirt that's longer in the back than the front. It is black but there are gold sparkles on the skirt that are sparse at the top of the skirt and gradually get more frequent further down. She is also wearing some gold heels. "That's a beautiful dress, Vesta."

"Yeah, is Astra ready?" Vesta asks.

"Yep", I reply. "She just had to find her shoes. Is everyone else ready?"

"Ivory and Raine are working on Alisa's hair and make up", she answers.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Astra says walking out of our room before looking around. "Wait there are the others?"

"They are in Raine's and Alisa's room, working on Alisa." Vesta stands up.

"I'll go see if they are ready. The Red fountain ships should be here soon." I say as I walk to their door and knock.

"Come in." I hear Raine call so I open the door. Alisa is sitting in a chair with Raine behind her working on her wild light brown hair and Ivory in front of her working on her makeup. Raine is wearing the dress she got yesterday with some silver wedge heels, her caramel brown hair is down in slight waves that reach the middle of her back. Ivory's hair is down with her bangs pulled back by a silver tiara withamethysts and pearls decorating it. Her dress is a dark blue color with an asymmetric skirt that is shorter on the left side and longer on the right with a floor length ice blue skirt under it that looks rather flowy. The sleeves are thin straps, and she has some white heels on and is wearing her silver charm bracelet. Alisa is also wearing the dress she bought yesterday. Raine is working on putting Alisa's hair up in a bun.

"I know you are the fairy of wolves, but that is no reason to have mats of fur in your hair." Raine says as she struggles with the brush.

"Ha ha, very funny", Alisa says. "I told you that I have really bad knots in my hair. You should just have let me spelled it."

"I told you; spelling your hair just knots it up even more. Good for you is that tomorrow I have to go to the store for more shampoo and conditioner. I know a 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that will work great on your hair. I'll by it for you and you better use it." Ivory says as she finishes up Alisa's make up.

"If it works, then I'll be happy to", Alisa says and looks at her makeup after she summons a mirror. "If I was more of a girly girl I would have you teach me. My makeup looks amazing", Alisa compliments Ivory's work.

"Thanks." Ivory then turns to me. "You look great Anastasia! Sorry if we are taking to long."

"It's fine. I just wanted to tell ya'll the ships should be here soon so you might want hurry up." I say and leave the room.

"Five minutes and we'll be done", Raine calls from behind me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We finally get to Oironin for the second time of the day. The school looks so different at night, especially with the lights and decorations.

"This almost looks like a prom on Earth", Alisa says as she looks around. Raine finally got her hair styled in a loose, but elegant bun.

"Wow this is so amazing. Do you think next years first dance will be here again?" Astra asks.

"Nope, it will be at Cloud Tower next year", Ivory replies. "The schools decided to rotate each year so students could better understand the differences between each school, besides the more obvious ones."

"Ivory this is so not the time for a history lesson. It is time to dance the night away. After I find Raine's brother that is." Astra says mumbling the last part to herself or so she thinks.

"Astra, did you fall for my brother's old fashioned rugged looks?" Raine asks.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Astra responds nonchalantly, before pushing us through the doors and all the way to the dance floor. We danced and laughed for a while before Raine's brother, Jhon, and his group approached us. Each of them where dressed in the classic white and blue Red Fountain uniform, and the only difference are the gem clasp color. Jhon has a red clasp, while Tristan's is a dark blue clasp, Jayce has a gold colored gem, Tony's is a lime green gem, Aaron has a teal gem, and Ryder's is a orange color.

"Wow, Raine, you look amazing. As do the rest of you lovely young ladies", Jhon says and hugs his sister. "Now Raine if you don't mind I would like to dance with my sister."

"Alright girls, I'll be back", Raine says as her brother takes her to a less crowded area while the rest of us leave the dance floor for a break and to talk with the guys.

"How are you ladies liking the dance?" Tony asks.

"It's really nice", Alisa answers before asking, "How are you guys liking the dance?"

"It's a lot better now with you girls around." Ryder answers with a smirk.

"Sure it is." I answer with a roll of my eyes and a giggle.

"He's right you know." Tristan says, pulling Vesta next to him in a one arm hug.

"I know my night is better now with you here." Vesta tells him and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Dances are boring. Most of the girls are giggly and want to dance. It's kind of annoying that we have to go, and aren't given the choice to not attend." Jayce grumbles to himself.

"I know what you mean Jayce," Ivory tries to reason with him, "but it really isn't that bad."

"How is it not that bad? Maybe it's not to you, but it is definitely not true for me", Jayce tells her getting mad.

"She was just trying to reason with you. Since when do you get so angry so fast?" Vesta asks.

"Same can be said about you", Jayce bites back before walking off.

"Jerk. He is the worst room mate ever", Tristan says.

"I'm going to try and calm him down." Ivory says before taking off to find Jayce.

"Be careful. He has a very bad temper", Tony warns her.

"Ivory might be shy and childish, but she does have a back bone, so she won't let him walk all over her", Vesta says. The two have had a few fights and even though Ivory has cried during all of them, she makes sure Vesta understands her point of view.

"Vesta, Jayce is way worse then you ever have been", Tristan tells her. "At least based off of how you have acted around me."

"Vesta does have quite the temper," Astra counters. "If Ivory can live with her, then Jayce should be a walk in the park for her." Astra says.

"Oh shut up, Astra." Vesta glares at the blonde haired girl.

"Really? I can't leave you guys for five minutes, without you causing a fight", Jhon says as him and Raine come back.

"But the girls are arguing not us!" Tony protests.

"Which means that you caused the argument to start or else you would have intervened."

"Jayce started it, and then walked off." Aaron explains. "The rest was the girls bickering."

"You boys have a lot to learn." Jhon shakes his head.

"Now that you're back Jhon, it's my turn for a dance!" Astra says dragging him off right when a slow song starts.

Raine giggles. "Well it's pretty obvious who likes my brother."

"But she does have the right idea, my lady", Aaron says, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor and Tristan and Vesta follows behind them. Looking beside me, Tony and Ryder are the only guys left with me and Alisa.

"Alright which of you two lovely ladies would like to join me?" Tony asks and holds out his hand.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Alisa takes his hand. The two walk off, and Ryder stands in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks holding out his hand with a bow.

"It would be my pleasure", I say and take his hand.


End file.
